All for the best
by method's girl 82
Summary: Terry loses someone, gets her back and then.....repost of old story..
1. The move

I finished taping up the last box and taking it down to my old beat up car. I went back inside for a minuet, just to take a final look around. This place had been my home for the last two years, and now I was leaving it. I didn't want to leave, I loved it here, I loved her. But she didn't love me anymore, and I can't help that. I've tried to make her love me, but I guess I can't make her feel something she doesn't.  
  
" Was that the last box?" she asked, standing in the doorway. I looked at her and wanted to be mad. It would have been easier if I just hated her and left it at that, but I couldn't hate her. I probably never would be able to, no matter how much I wanted to.   
  
" Yeah." I said quietly. I took a deep breath and she looked up at me.  
  
" You don't have to go." she said. I didn't tell her the real reason I was leaving, she thought I got an apartment of my own, when in all actuality, I was moving in with Scott.   
  
" It's for the best, besides you need your space." I said, holding back some tears. Whoever said that grown men don't cry was a damn liar.  
  
" I have my space, for Christ's sake Terry, your never here anymore." she said. I heard her words, but they made no difference to me. The only way she could get me to stay was if she said the three little words that I've been waiting to hear for almost a year and a half.   
  
" I guess I need more space then." I said, shocked at the cold tone of my voice. I tried to force myself into my "Rhyno mentality" as Jay likes to call it. The good ole' 'I don't give a fuck about anybody.' stuff, but I couldn't. It just wouldn't stick.   
  
" Oh." she said monotone.   
  
" I've to get going." I said, not knowing how much longer I could stand just being there in front of her, wearing my heart on my sleeve, and having her rip it to shreds.   
  
" Okay. Hey, if you ever get lonely and need to talk, you know the number." she said half-heartedly.   
  
" Sure thing." I said. I turned towards the door and started to open it.   
  
" Terry..." she said, almost nervously. I turned and looked at her.  
  
" Yeah." I said hopefully. Just three words and I would unpack the car this afternoon and never leave her.  
  
" Be careful, okay." she said. Damn it, wrong three words. I sighed.  
  
" Sure thing, you be careful to." I said.   
  
" Okay. Bye then." she said.  
  
" Bye." I said, shutting the door behind me. I hurried to the car and almost threw the door open. Why did I have to be so fucking hard headed and not tell her how I feel? Oh, now I know, it's because she doesn't feel the same way about me. I almost forgot, silly me.  
  
I pulled out of the driveway and never looked back. I felt a wet streak go down my face and land on my jeans. Damn eyes there they go leaking and shit again. But I had to keep telling myself that this was all for the best. And it was. It's better this way, this is the only way things will ever be able to be.   
  



	2. What I Really Ment to Say

( ~ denotes song lyrics. I changed POV's.....so don't let it fool ya :)   
  
~It took me by surprise When I saw you standing there Close enough to touch Breathing the same air You asked me how I'd been I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine Oh but baby I was lying~  
  
It had been a month since I last saw Terry. I hadn't seen or heard from him since the day he left when we ran into eachother at the supermarket.   
  
" Hey." I said, happy to see him. He looked up at me and smiled.   
  
" Hey yourself Michaela, how have you been?" he asked, sweet as ever.   
  
" Just fine, how have you been Mr. Hardcore champion?" I asked, I watched wrestling with Terry when he was home, and now I clung to every chance I could to get to see him. I watched every show the WWF had on TV untill he came on.   
  
" I've been good, it's a tough job though." he said, smiling.   
  
" Looks like it, you've got a huge bruise on your arm." I said, touching his swollen arm gently.   
  
" It's nothing, just a steel chair." he said. To him it was nothing, but to me it was one huge ass bruise.   
  
" Yeah, uh hu, nothing." I said nodding. He suddenly looked down at his watch and at his nearly empty cart.  
  
" Well, um, I've got to get going. Jay, Adam and a few of the guys are coming over to the apartment, and there's nothing to eat." he said. He seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden, I wondered what was up.  
  
" Oh, well I'd hate to keep a bunch of hungary wrestlers waiting." I said chuckling. He smiled.  
  
" I'll see you later." he said, begining to push his cart away.   
  
" Later." I said, watching him walk away.  
  
~What I really meant to say Is I'm dying here inside I miss you more each day There's not a night I haven't cried And baby here's the truth I'm still in love with you That's what I really meant to say   
  
And as you walked away The echo of my words Cut just like a knife Cut so deep it hurt I held back the tears Held on to my pride and watched you go I wonder if you'll ever know ~   
I mentally kicked myself as I walked away. Why couldn't I tell him that I really loved him, that I hadn't got a good nights sleep since he left, that I called out for him when I had a bad dream, that I needed him as much as I need the air I breath. But I was too stuborn. Damn it. How could I just let the man I love walk away from me like that?   
  
~What I really meant to say Is I'm really not that strong No matter how I try I'm still holding on And here's the honest truth I'm still in love with you That's what I really meant to say~   
I was to afraid that Terry didn't love me in return. What if he didn't? I don't know what I'd do if he just said " I don't love you like that." It would tear me apart. I know it and I wouldn't be able to look at myself or anyone else ever again. I couldn't stand it. But what if he did love me? What if he felt the same way about me that I did him?   
  
A dull ache started to form above my eyes as I walked to the checkout counter. I saw him taking a cart full of bags out the door and sighed. Too many questions, but not enough guts to get the answers.  
  
(Author's note: Thanks Nik for the review, I can always count on you :) The song is by Cyndi Thomson and is called "What I Really Ment to Say" I heard it on CMT, yes I said CMT, this morning and I thought it was really good. Wellp Ta Ta For Now !! ~R.G.)   
  
  
  



	3. Confessions

Michaela sat at her house on the couch watching Armageddon. It had been almost a week since she'd seen Terry at the supermarket. She couldn't get over how stupid she had been to let him just walk off.   
  
" There's got to be something I can do." she said to Bruce Willis on the TV. Just then her phone fell off a nearbye coffee table. She looked up and then at the phone. "Okay, maybe I should call him. Fuck, I don't have his number. Scott would know it." she said. She picked up the phone and dialed Scott's number. She waited patiently as it wrung.   
  
" Hello." the voice said at the other end. It was Terry.  
  
" Terry?" she asked, surprised that he was there.  
  
" Michaela?" he said, knowing whatever cover he had going on was just blown.   
  
" Yeah, it's me." she said, snuggling down into the couch, almost in preperation to have her heart broken. '  
  
" Oh, I just didn't expect it to be you, not that it's a bad thing." he said, then smacking himself on the head. He didn't want to say that last part out loud.   
  
" Listen, Terry before I chicken out I have something I have to tell you." she said, just wanting to get it out and over with.   
  
" Yes," he said sitting down on the couch.   
  
" I love you. I always have and I should have told you that sooner." she said. She closed her eyes and waited to hear him start laughing at any minuet. Terry just sat there in a state of shock.   
  
" Dude, what's wrong?" Scott asked, seeing the look on his friend's face.  
  
" I love you too Michaela." he said. Michaela sat straight up.  
  
" Really?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
" I'll be over in ten minuets." he said. He hung up the phone and walked to the door, stopping at the table to get his keys. He turned and looked at Scott.  
  
" Remember those three words that I told you I was always waiting for her to say?" he said.   
  
" Yeah." Scott said. puzzled.  
  
" She just said them." He said walking out the door. Scott smiled then fliped on the TV.   
  
Terry drove to the house and opened the door to find Michaela sitting on the stairs, waiting for him. The took eachother into a tight embrace and then she looked up and kissed him. He kissed back as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, he guessed he'd just show her how much he loved her.   
  
  
(Author's note: Yo, it's just about done. I know the last part may be a little breif, but use your imagination. :) ~R.G.~  
  



	4. Don't let me let you go

(author's note: okay, we're going back to Terry's pov. This is the last part, I think....)  
  
I woke up that morning in Michaela's bed. I looked down at her snuggled deep in my arms. She looked very happy and content laying there in my arms. I know I was happy to have her be there. But I must say, we did have a hell of a night, but that's a story for another time.   
  
She woke up about a half an hour after I did. She was always so beautiful when she woke up.   
  
" Hey beautiful." I said, kissing her forehead.   
  
" Hey yourself Tiger." she said smiling, kissing me back. We layed there in bed kissing for a while and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Suddenly the phone wrung and she rolled over and picked it up.   
  
" Hello.......uh-hu......no. Oh, well I guess I can come in for a while. Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." she said, sighing. She hung up the phone and rolled over again to face me. " I have to go to the office for a little bit. They lost part of my article on the computer and they need the hard copy."   
  
" Damn journalist." I said laughing. She smiled and kissed me.  
  
" But you love me anyway right?" she said.  
  
" Of course." I said. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her, leaving me with a blanket and went to her dresser, getting out some clothes then going to the bathroom. I pulled my boxers on and went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She came down in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, putting her hair up into a ponytail as she walked.   
  
" I'll be home soon." she said. She walked over to me and kissed me then grabbed the keys to her convertible and started towards the door. Just as she was going to open it she turned back around and looked at me. " I love you."   
  
" I love you too, now you better git before I get the urge to carry you back up to that bedroom." I said laughing.   
  
" Oooh, maybe I should stay then." she said laughing. " Love you."   
  
" Love you too." I said as she shut the door. It felt good to finally get to say that to her. I went in and sat down on the couch and flipped on the television to see the news. I fell back asleep sitting there watching and woke up about half an hour later. I looked around and saw that Michaela wasn't home yet. I started to go back out to the kitchen to get something to drink when a news bulletin came on. For some odd reason I felt compelled to stay right there, so I did.   
  
" Hello, this is Michael Mann reporting from downtown where there's been an explosion at The Daily Sun offices. People are still in the building and firefighters and medical technicians are on the scene. Five people have already been pronounced dead. We'll keep you informed of any updates." the reporter on television said. Michaela worked at The Daily Sun. I had to get down there. I ran upstairs and threw my clothes back on and came back downstairs to see Scott standing there at the door.   
  
" I heard about the explosion. Michaela wasn't at work was she?" he asked.  
  
" They called her in." I said frantically.   
  
" I'll drive." he said. We went out to his car and sped downtown. Police stooped us a block from the office. I could hear screaming and crying in the distance.  
  
" We can't let you go down there sir." one of the officers said, holding me back.   
  
" My girlfriend works there. She was at the office this morning, I have to see if she's okay." I said, scared to death.   
  
" Okay, you can go through." he said, letting me go. I ran the rest of the block and approached one of the officers down there.   
  
" My girlfriend was here when the explosion went off. I don't know where she is." I said frantically. She couldn't be dead. I don't know what I'd do if she was.   
  
" I don't know what to tell you sir, the coroner is identifying, or trying to identify the dead over there." he said, pointing over to another section of the sidewalk. I saw Scott over there with a horrible look on his face. I ran over to him and looked at him.   
  
" What's wrong Scott? Is there someone else we know here?" I asked. Michaela couldn't be dead. She probably got out just in time.   
  
" Terry, look down." he said, tears forming in his eyes. I looked down and saw reddish brown hair the exact color of Michaela's coming from under one of the sheets.   
  
" No. That's not her. It can't be my Michaela. She's going to be just fine." I said. The coroner came over and lifted the sheet for us, and my worst fear was realized. It was Michaela under that sheet. I got on my knees down beside her body and took her into my arms. " Come back. You can't just leave me. I need you." I said, crying like a damn baby. I looked down and it looked like her chest had been completely flattened. It looked horrible. I felt Scott kneel down beside me and put his arm around me. I couldn't believe that she was gone.  
  
We held the funeral almost a week after the accident. They caught the bastard that planted the bomb too. I wanted to go do the exact thing to him that he did to Michaela, crush his chest. Scott, Adam, Jay, Matt, Jeff and everyone else were always there for me when I needed them. I knew that they would be. There were times I'd cry before my match, manage to stop, go do my match and then come back and start crying again. Vince and Linda told me that if I wanted any time off just to tell them and then just go, but I needed to focus on other things. I knew Michaela was up in heaven, watching me, helping me be strong, but it was tough sometimes. But I'll never forget her last words to me....  
  
" I love you."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Author's note: OKAY OKAY OKAY. Don't hate me. I just couldn't bring myself to write another happy ending so soon. It had to be this way. (okay, maybe it didn't HAVE to be this way, but it is.) I had to do it. On orders from a higher power whom I can't name because they don't exist. But anyway, I hope you liked it anyway. ~R.G.~)  
  



	5. author's note I can't believe it's been ...

Author's note: Hello. I decided to repost this since it's almost been two years since it was intially posted. I just thought it would be fun to repost and see if anyone would read it. :) And to all of you who read it the first time, thanks :) 


End file.
